


Dressing Room Hook Up

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complete, Consensual Infidelity, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: Harry is buying a tie.Draco is buying a shirt.They make good use of the dressing room.This is possibly the hottest drarry I've ever managed to write 💖
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Dressing Room Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> 💋Come say hi @dracos.tealsuit💋
> 
> All characters credit to the author of Harry Potter

On Thursday evening Harry found himself clothes shopping. He had an appointment with the Wizengamot on Monday and he needed to look professional. Buying clothes wasn't Harry's favorite past time, it always took too long to decide what he wanted. That's why he'd come to this store, even though it was a bit pretentious. They were muggle, so they didn't know him and the staff was great. They always over helped, practically making purchase decisions for you if you let them. 

A handsome, high strung, sales clerk who smelled faintly of cinnamon had claimed Harry as soon as he'd walked through the door. That was another benefit, the staff was always good looking. Harry hadn't told anyone yet, that he found men attractive, having only been honest with himself about a few months ago. It was confusing. During his brief relationship with Ginny, before she signed with the Harpies, the sex had been great and there was no denying his attraction to her. However, he also couldn't deny that he did check out guys. He had tried to deny it, but his friends were all to happy to point it out every time they caught him checking out a blonde.

_Maybe I could just ask this guy,_ he thought, watching as the clerk chose two pairs of trousers and three shirts, _'mind if I kiss you to test a theory that I might be bisexual?'_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it, when the sales clerk started talking again. "All right hun, I'm taking this stuff to the dressing room," he motioned to a multi tiered table displaying, what appeared to be, every tie ever made. At least, that's how it felt when the clerk said, "All you need to do is choose a tie."

Standing at the table, Harry tried to recall if he'd ever been given advice on ties. He glanced up to see a small mirror bolted to a pillar in front of him. Looking over his reflection he tried to decide what would look best. His natural olive skin looked bronze, still holding its tan from the summer. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. Looking back at the ties, he chose three: light grey, dark green, and neutral blue. 

"Excuse me," the voice came from behind Harry, "do you work here?" 

Harry turned as he responded. "Sorry, I-" he'd meant to say more but found himself forgetting the question when he looked at the man before him. He was tall with white blonde hair artfully tousled into an on purpose messy look, some of it falling over bright silver eyes that had so much life in them since the war ended. Harry's mind stalled, unable to remember what the question had been. 

"I was kidding, Potter," Draco flashed him an easy smile. That was a thing Harry had seen him doing lately, smiling. Smiling at Harry. They crossed paths several times at the ministry. 

"Malfoy," Harry's eyes raked over the blonde. He'd never seen him in muggle clothes before. Draco wore designer denims with a dark grey jumper. He looked good. He looked like- _He looks like a walking wet dream._

Draco slipped his hands into his denims pockets, drawing Harry's eye to the way they were slung low on his hips, and looked at the display table of ties. "I take it you're looking to get dressed up?" 

"Yeah," Harry replied, a little surprised that Draco seemed inclined to small talk with him. "I have an appointment with the Wizengamot on Monday. Yourself?" 

"My fiance has a show on Saturday. She's in a band. She wants everyone in green dress shirts, specifically muggle, as is the new trend," Draco said, adding a put upon sigh. "The things you do for arranged marriages."

Harry tried to think of a response to that, and he's confident he would have had one, except Draco took that moment to step closer and Harry couldn't fully remember what they were talking about. 

Draco reached forward to the three ties Harry was still holding, taking one of them. Long pale fingers pulled the satin across Harry's palm. "These are good choices," Draco said. "This shade of green would go well with your eyes."

The words of praise spread through Harry the way they always did and he felt a flush invade his face. He chided himself for blushing so easily. Of all the kinks he could have developed as a teenager, why did it have to be praise? _It's because of your childhood and Dumbledore,_ his mind provided, in a voice that sounded like Harry's mind healer. 

He hoped that Draco, who was so attractive that he was likely dealing with a consistent lineup of inappropriate blushing, didn't notice his reaction.

_Respond!_ his brain shouted. "I've read that green is distracting in the workplace, to bold for an interview," Harry managed. 

Draco cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, a smile playing on his lips. "You're absolutely right," he set the tie down on the display table, "and you don't need any help bringing attention to your eyes." Then, letting his finger brush against Harry's now exposed palm, pulled out the blue tie. 

This time, Draco dropped his eyes to look Harry over, pointedly checking him out, taking in Harry's jeans and t-shirt, unruly dark hair, and broad shoulders. Harry tried not to shift or fidget under the gaze, feeling too exposed.

Draco stepped forward, looping the tie around Harry's neck. "Do you have a girlfriend, Harry?" 

Harry swallowed thickly. _There's no way Draco bloody Malfoy is hitting on me,_ he thought. "No, I- I'm single." 

Draco grinned, pulling back again, letting the tie slide off Harry's neck as he went. "Blue is supposed to be the best color for an interview," Draco said. "It represents peace and persistence." He took the grey tie and set it down, then pressed the blue one into Harry's hand. 

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice, his hand fisting around the soft fabric. 

"You're very good," Draco said, the words spoken quietly, as though they were a confession. The words shuddered through Harry, and he mentally congratulated himself for wearing baggy jeans as he felt an impending erection start to swell. 

"What?" Harry asked dumbly. 

"At choosing ties, of course," Draco replied, then bit his lip, holding back a smile, as though he'd told a joke. 

Harry looked up to make eye contact but his eyes wouldn't cooperate, and he ended up staring at Draco's mouth instead, watching white teeth drag against his bottom lip. "I saw a green dress shirt earlier," he said through the haze of lust. "Do you want me to show you?" 

Draco hummed in approval and Harry finally made it to his eyes. 

"Please," Draco said, "lead the way."

Harry pulled two shirts off the rack and handed them to Draco. The blonde held each one to his chest and asked Harry's opinion, even though it was clear that Draco could wear a burlap sack and still look edible. 

"The seafoam, it's better for pale skin."

Draco set down the dark green shirt and held the other one up to himself again, nodding in agreement. "Not that you know much about pale skin," he said, eyeing the Harry's collarbone. Any reply Harry was going to make died when the sandy haired sales clerk approached them. 

"Ready for your dressing room?" the clerk asked, addressing Harry. Though his eyes kept drifting to Draco as he awaited the answer. Not that Harry could blame him. 

Harry debated, not wanting this _thing_ with Draco to end, but knowing he didn't have a way to draw it out without being obvious. Finally, he said, "Yes, I think I'm ready."

"I'll take one too," Draco said, using that easy smile he apparently had more, on the sales clerk, "if you don't mind."

"Of course, sir," the clerk spun on his heel, "this way."

The dressing rooms were in the back corner of the store, behind a line up of suit jackets, varying in color through all fifty shades of grey. Harry couldn't help but feel secluded as they walked past the curtain to see 4 dressing rooms, two small couches, and a corner of mirrors, placed strategically so the viewer could assess all angles of their future purchases. 

Draco's shirt was put into a dressing room on the right side, and the sales clerk hung Harry's items in the room opposite, on the left. 

The rooms were spacious with a mirror inside, on the outside was another dispenser for hand sanitizer and lotion, plus a hook to place a tag numbering your clothing items. 

The sales clerk hung a number 1 on the hook near Draco's door, and a number 5 next to Harry's. 

"Um," Harry said, and both men turned to look at him. He awkwardly held up his tie, "Does it matter that I have six items?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, giving a look that said he couldn't quite believe the depth of Harry's innocence. Harry blushed, _again_. 

_Pull yourself together!_ he thought, as the clerk left to replace the tag. When Harry turned back he found that Draco wasn't standing next to him anymore. Harry glanced at the dressing room and saw the door was ajar. He bit his lip, embarrassed about what he was going to do, but knowing that he couldn't help himself from looking. 

Harry stepped forward, his heart beating so wildly he was briefly concerned it might be loud enough to give him away. Draco was turned mostly away from the door but not fully, looking down. Harry could still see his profile, and the smirk that played on his lips as he crossed his arms in front of himself and pulled off his shirt slowly, purposefully. The flex of his biceps and the shift of Draco's back as his arms went up made Harry light headed with _want._

Draco pulled the dress shirt from the hanger, slipping it over his arm and around his back in one smooth motion. He casually looked up then, giving Harry a wink just before the sales clerk came back. 

Caught, both with a full blown erection and his cheeks burning, Harry fled into his own dressing room. After a few deep breaths, he tore off his clothes and started putting on the first pair of trousers. Turned on or not, he still needed clothes for the interview. Once his shirt was buttoned and tucked in he slipped on the tie. Stepping out of the dressing room he went to see how the outfit looked from different angles. Standing in front of the mirrors at the end of the hall, Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the sales clerk again. The European styled cut was normally too tight for his shoulders, but this store carried tailored dress shirts that showed off Harry’s broadness and cut down to a slim waist. 

Draco stepped out of his dressing room and met his eye through the mirror’s reflection. Harry’s eyes dropped down to see Draco had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows, leaving his forearms on display. Somehow, Draco's dark mark only made things harder. Images of pushing Draco against the wall and kissing him breathless flashed through his mind and his recently calmed erection returned full-force. 

“How do I look?” Draco asked, and the tone of his voice makes Harry feel as though he was being read like an open book. 

“Good,” Harry choked out, “the shirt looks good on you,” he finished, watching Draco move closer to him until his chest was nearly touching Harry’s back. 

“You look good too,” Draco said, leaning over Harry’s shoulder to look at the mirror, his breath puffing against Harry’s neck. “You should add more sex appeal,” Draco said, slipping his hands around Harry to tug his tie into a messier knot and undo his top two buttons. 

Harry froze at the contact, his breath coming fast as though the air in the room had started to vacate. He looked at the two of them in the reflection, and thought, _Fuck we look good together._

“Oh, you boys look good in my clothes!” the sales clerk’s saucy comment cut through Harry’s thoughts like a sharp blade and he closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. Draco didn’t move away, simply dropped his hands and greeted the man. 

“All right, here’s your room,” Harry heard the clerk say, and glanced up to see him showing a middle aged man into a dressing room two doors down from his own. Briefly, Harry watched the newcomers to see if they were affected by the sexual tension that was currently _swallowing him whole_. 

“Do you two need anything?” the clerk asked, as though Harry was capable of polite conversation at the moment. 

Draco’s voice, huskier than it had been before, was steady when he replied, “Not right now, thank you.” 

When the clerk left, Harry glanced nervously at the closed door that was holding a stranger behind it, starting to feel uncomfortable about being this turned on out in the open. He looked at the reflection, planning to tell Draco that he should probably try on the rest of his clothes, but the words died on his lips. 

Draco had leaned forward and whispered softly, “Come back to my dressing room, Harry.” He gently bit down on Harry’s earlobe, and let his tongue flick against it. When Harry’s body shuddered and melted against Draco, with a barely held back moan, he was thrilled at the solid chest he sank into. 

"What about- I mean, your engaged," Harry said. 

"She won't care, trust me. And, honestly Potter, neither do you."

The door clicked softly shut behind him, and Harry felt gentle hands on his shoulders, turning him around and pushing him firmly back against the wall. Breathless, it occurred to Harry that perhaps his lack of experience wouldn’t be an issue. Harry’s shoulder blades pressed into the wall, feeling Draco warm and solid, rolling their hips together. Draco’s hands slipped down to Harry’s waist and he untucked Harry’s shirt, sliding his hands over the warm skin beneath. Harry wanted to do something - _needed to do something-_ to show that he wanted this, or show it more than he already had, at least. 

Harry grabbed at Draco’s shirt, hauling him forward and kissed Draco with a desperate need zipping through his body. He poured everything he could into the kiss, and when he heard a pleased moan from Draco, he knew the emotion was getting through. Draco took control of the kiss, sucking in Harry’s bottom lip to bite gently before he pulled back and trailed kisses along Harry’s jawline. 

“Can I?” Draco asked, so quietly Harry was grateful that he heard it over the thudding of his own heartbeat. 

“Yes,” Harry replied, breathless. Realizing he was unaware of what he was agreeing to, he added, “Anything, please.”

“Fuck,” he heard Draco breathe, the word choking on a gasp, before Draco’s fingers deftly undid Harry’s trousers. He leaned forward, letting a kiss swallow the sound of Harry’s moan, when Draco’s right hand slid down and brushed against Harry’s straining erection, through his boxers. 

“I need you to be good for me and stay quiet,” Draco said, biting and sucking a love bite onto Harry's pulse point. 

Despite the request, Harry whimpered, lust thundering through him, making his brain shut down any information that wasn’t related to _more more more!_

Draco pulled back and waited for Harry to look at him. With an imperiously arched eyebrow, Draco said, “If you can’t keep quiet I will gag you with that tie.” 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pleading an enthusiastic, _‘Yes!’_

Something must have shown on his face because Draco smiled and said, “Maybe next time, if you can be good for me,” before he sank to his knees and tugged down Harry’s trousers and boxers together.

When Draco’s teeth sank into the skin above his hip bone, it was all he could do not to cry out for the sharpness of it, for how close it was to Draco’s mouth on his cock. When Draco put his lips to the head of Harry’s cock and licked the precum, Harry's knees nearly gave way. Draco must have sensed it because his hands came up to grip Harry’s thighs, holding him steady. Without thinking, Harry thrust gently, pleadingly, upward, brushing against Draco’s lips while his hands threaded through that soft blonde hair. When he sank into Draco’s mouth the wet heat was like nothing he’d ever felt, and was only surpassed when Draco’s head started to bob, his cheeks hollowing from the suction. 

“Draco, are you in here?” the question came from just outside the door. Harry held his breath, eyes flitting between Draco and the, thankfully, still closed door. 

Draco pulled off, his swollen lips smirking up at Harry, “Yeah Astoria, why?” he replied, still stroking Harry’s cock with an agonizing gentleness.

“What do you mean why?” 

Harry thought that her voice sounded sexy, a thought he promptly felt guilty for having while getting off with her _fucking fiance_. 

“We need to leave!” she said. 

“Ok. I’ll be done in a minute,” he replied as he ran his tongue in one long, smooth stripe up the underside of Harry's cock. Harry, throwing a clamped hand against his mouth in an effort to stay quiet, thought he might die from a desperate need to come. 

“Did you even find a shirt?” Astoria asked through the door. She sounded close enough to have her ear pressed to the wood. 

“Yes.”

“And It’s green?”

Draco chuckled then and said “Astoria, bluebirds,” his tone laced with strained patience. 

“Oh!” she said, sounding surprised. After a brief silence she spoke up again, “I’ll go see if the sales guy can help me with-” she paused, then said, “I’ll think of something.” 

“Thank you!”

“Just wrap it up,” she said. “I’m guessing five minutes.” 

Harry heard her walk away and looked back down at Draco. Confused, he whispered the question, “What just happened?” 

“Long standing code word. Now where were we?” Draco’s fingers moved back and forth while his mouth hollowed and sucked, rendering Harry incapable of any thought except for the lewd way Draco’s lips spread around his cock. Draco was all tongue and lips and the perfect hint of teeth and, even better, enthusiastic, for the task at hand. He sucked Harry down like he was starving for it, as though, by some miracle, he was enjoying this half as much as Harry was.

When Harry came he had to bite down on the meat of his hand to keep himself quiet, while Draco sucked and licked until Harry’s cock was too sensitive for any more pleasure. 

Draco brushed off Harry's attempts to reciprocate and helped him get his clothes put back. "We don't have time," he said. 

Harry caught his eye, "Ok," he said, "see me again?" 

"Draco," Astoria's voice came through the door again and Draco reached forward to open it. She stepped in, as though she belonged there. 

"Astoria, this is Harry Potter," Draco said, with another easy smile. Then, motioning to his bride-to-be with a glance at Harry, "and this is Astoria, my fiance."

Astoria looked Harry over and stepped forward to straighten his tie, "Hi Harry," she said. She was nearly as pretty as Draco, with porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. 

"Hi," Harry said, feeling completely lost at the proprietary way she touched him. _Maybe it's a pure-blood thing. They're just raised to touch everything as though they own it._

"You know, darling," she said, still looking at Harry, "you still don't have a date for the show."

"You're my date. Remember? We are engaged." 

"I'm the lead singer," she said. "The crowd prefers me on stage, and appearing single. Mr. Potter here could keep you company."

Harry looked over Astoria's shoulder at Draco and said, "I do owe you." Earning him a grin from the blonde. 

She grabbed a pen off the table and wrote an address on Harry's hand, "My show is on Saturday at the Double Arrow. Owl me if you're coming and I will give your name to the bouncer. Just think about it, ok?" 

After they left, Harry purchased the outfit that had Draco’s fingerprints all over it, and left the rest in the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering a sequel that leads includes Harry/Astoria as well. Thoughts?


End file.
